Live in Skyrim
by LostSoul93
Summary: A young Nord that becomes a legend unwillingly, an imperial looking for her place in the world, a Breton seeking revenge and a Bosmer trying to put the past behind her. Different circumstances, different goals but ... united by fate?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skyrim, or anything related to it and the Elder Scroll Series, only my OC!

**A/N:** _Ok, I told myself not to do this (maybe I'm a masochist T_T), but here I am. Is just an... experiment (to call it something), and it's my friend faults (yeah YOURS! ¬¬), he told me to do this, and well after all the hours I expend doing this translation of my own story (yeah, don't say anything please T_T, for more information: is the translation of my "Futuro incierto" story of Skyrim, for those people that know spanish, I recommend reading that version, because after reading and re-reading this one, I just see how bad it turned to be, and is just a translation and somethings I can't see them, write them the same way T_T but I wanted to reach as many people as possible, that's why my ¬¬ lovely ¬¬ friend made me do this) _

_I think that there was only one thing to do, post it. And see what happens, but please don't kill me, you MUST know that english is not my first, not my second not my nothing language, so... be good!_

_Love, _

_LostSoul_

* * *

><p>"There, fast, don't let her escape!" the soldier cried pointing a finger toward the woods.<p>

She kept running through the forest, she did not need to look back and know that they were following her like a pack of hungry animals after their prey and by the sound loud and clear of branches crackling under their feet she knew they were close, very close... She had to think less, run more, and if she had time and really they listened to her prayers... pray more.

Due to the cold she could see the steam that was formed by her shallow breathing when trying to catch her breath, and began to recall the slight prick at her side by the unexpected and intense career, she could not let get caught, not when she had come so far, when she had reached the border, it would be comical were it not she who was running away, and the funny thing was that she did not even know why, or why the pursuit. If it continued too long they would soon catch her, even if their armor delayed them it was only a matter of time, she was just delaying the inevitable, but her spirit, mind and teachings prevented her from surrendering, she was with her hands on her knees to recover, suddenly she hear noises on the right, it caught her by surprise and she gave a little jump fixing her attention in that direction, that's when she notice a shadow behind her, when she wanted to realize it was too late, she had been careless _idiot!_, how could she let her guard down like that!

An armed man emerged from the bushes, ignoring him she turned to his attacker, but all she saw was the hilt of his sword down on her so quickly that only had time to think about the terrible headache that would have when she wake up before it plunged into complete darkness.

"It's the last one, sir," said a young soldier as he tied the hands of the prisoner.

"Well, bring it with the others, and fast!" He said kicking the leg of the woman .'Because of this bitch rebel we are late. We should be as Helgen way by now.' Dedicating her a final sneer accompanied by a spit he turned and walked into the clearing where his men and the other prisoners were waiting.

After finished checking the list of prisoners and burdening the women in one of the cars they marched again to their destination.

"I cannot wait to see how they slice all the necks, especially that of the bitch and my friend elusive rebel leader" sneered speaking to the young soldier at his side, shook him for a second, that did not go unnoticed, so he asked, raising an eyebrow "is the first time you see an execution son?"

"Yes sir, I joined the Legion only a few months ago and also I've been not long here in Skyrim" he said with a slight tremor in his voice. To which the old soldier replied with a strong and loud laugh.

"Look at your luck, you will witness your first run, and it is no just a simple execution, you have before you" he said, pointing to the man who was bound and gagged. "Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloaks, the murderer of the High King himself, you'll have stories to tell your children and grandchildren in the future." He let out another loud laugh while going away to be placed at the head of the procession, the young man let out a sigh of relief as he approached a friend and gave him a slight pat on the back, even if nobody said it aloud they hated that vulgar and sadistic captain, being their superior they had to follow his orders and bear with his twisted sense of humor and character... anyone now could enter into the imperial legion. The young man knew that he and his companions were looking forward to Helgen, but not for the same reasons, they would change captains and they will be under Captain Alexandra orders, even if she was severe and often have little patience, at least she was better than Vernus.

He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts and he looked up to focus on the prisoners and the way that they still had before them. He could hear one of the prisoners kept shouting that he was not a rebel, that they made a mistake, as everyone he ignored him, then he looked to Ulfric, he could have killed the High King with his voice, or so say the rumors, but he did not seem any different to any of the other prisoners.

Something red next to the Jarl got his attention; it was the girl who he had carried from the forest. He watched as her head swayed by the jolting of the car, still unconscious. He could not stop looking at her, she was really a beautiful girl now that he looked better, and for being Norse she had very delicate features that were not common in women of her race. As he watched he thought how come a girl like her could have ended with a group like that... Another clear example of appearances was deceiving. Whatever it was, he will never know, soon she would follow their leader and the other rebels to the gallows.

**ES-V-S**

As every Sundas she was visiting the grave of her father, she had difficulty adjusting to the idea that three years had passed since his death, three long and lonely years since taking control of the inn, shop and (depending on order) blacksmith, she had always been charged with aiding and running the inn, but with her father had been easier.

Although enough time has passed, she had not yet found an assistant who could handle the amount of work required for the modest wages that she could afford to pay and had begun to turn uphill having to handle everything alone. She had thought more than once to marry his neighbor Svern, the Nordic owner of Mixwater Mill and the vast lands surrounding it, he had for years, even before his father died, asking her to marry him, but both she and his father had refused, she would marry only for love as their parents, or had always thought that, during the last year she began to doubt it, it would be easier to let go of all this hardship and marry him, he could be 10 years older than her but he was not a bad man and...

A gust of wind made her shiver and she looked as the flowers that only a few minutes before had been placed on the grave of his father fell on her lap. A barely audible chuckle escaped her, the first in a long time, she had not even realized it, she had promised his father to be strong and positive, but... in the end the tears that she had held since she said goodbye to him for the last time promising to be the strong woman that he had raised and had known won her internal battle and she could not contain them.

She did not know how long she was crying, but assumed it would be quite a lot as she had numb legs under her, after wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she picked up and placed the flowers on the grave, looking at it silently for a few seconds before getting up and leaving on the way home. Now that she had let out the tears and grief she felt better, lighter, even when she left felt that even the day was more warm, sunny and peaceful than before.

Perhaps even she had the strength to go on with the legacy that her parents left her, perhaps still she could find a man to love and share a life together with, perhaps... she will have time to think about it in the darkness and quiet of her bed at night, meanwhile she has an inn to direct. She shook off the slopes as well as she could, she covered her eyes with one hand as a visor and looked up the sun, smiling at a new day, she went to her inn, her home. With this renewed force she felt she could conquer the world, nothing could spoil this wonderful day... or so she thought.

**ES-V-S**

The shrill voice of Marcius and the clash of steel woke her up another morning, with that idiot uppity because he had been left in charge of the camp; again, it was impossible to sleep more.

"Come on, harder!" Could she heard him yelling at the poor soldiers that today has to suffer his silly workouts, humiliating them no matter how well they did. Again she could hear the sound of swords. "I told you harder, you do not listen to me or you are fools than cannot understand what I'm asking!"

When she left the common tent where there were still people sleeping, she did not understand how they could do it with all these cries, she noted that everyone was busy doing, or rather pretending to do, something so they could escape training with him. She could not blame them, not that the training was useless, but he was so severe and demoralizing that could make lay down arms to anyone not having a minimum of self-esteem, she had witnessed more than one of them leaving in the middle of the night to avoid suffering the cries of hatred and reproach of Marcius. She swept through the camp looking for something to do before she is dragged to the training area.

"I have seen maimed Altmers handled a sword better than you, useless fools!"_ He never get tired of shouting?_

She kept looking for something to do more and more nervous, not even joking she will train with him, it was too early to stand him and she did not want to end up on the block for killing him, much as it is sometimes he deserved it. She spotted the stable, _perfect_. Only a few steps more, if he does not see her...

When she was halfway to her salvation, even if it seems exaggerated, when you are under the command of someone like Marcius for several months enduring his screams, insults and unable to do anything but bow your head and comply with his orders, not to mention that he seemed to have his eye on her and not stopping at every opportunity to flirt with her, you feel like cleaning shit horses is something wonderful compared to spending time with him. The point is that he saw her and did not hesitate to call her.

"Shit" she muttered, stopping suddenly.

"Ruccia, you're awake!" He walked briskly to her as he sighted her, his shouts turning to what she thought he considered a peaceful and quiet tone.

"Obviously... Good morning" – she answered really feeling that the day was anything but good.

"Good!, I Just was thinking of you" he continued, without realizing the sarcasm of her greeting, and the chill that ran down her back after hearing his words was not precisely from pleasure.

"Yes? Well... I was thinking of going to clean the stables" With each passing day it was more awkward to deal with him, it was obvious that he was attracted to her and he did everything he could to try to get her attention, and it was not subtle. But even if he was the last man on Tamriel she will sleep with a worm like him. Not that he wasn't attractive, with hi sculpted body due to training and his black hair with perfect waves around his perfect face and those lips. He was a good specimen, she could see that with just a glance, the problem was when he opened his big mouth and showed how asshole he was, and eventually you realize that in his head there is just enough space for two thoughts women and swords. Laughter brought her back.

"As funny as ever" he looked as if he was actually stupid enough to not realize that she was trying to get rid of him. "I was training the new recruits and I thought that you could teach them a lesson, you are one of the best in this camp" He gave her a smile that he used to dazzle women, but as usual it had no effect on her.

"Thanks, but I think you can handle them well enough by yourself" her forced smile seemed to have the desired effect.

"Of course" his smile widened covering his face and she could not help but feel a stab of pity, though a fool he had his good moments and could be as nice to spend time in his company, but when she remembered that he only gave her such deference to take her to bed, pity became impassivity, dealing with him was the best course of action. "But it never hurts to have someone almost as good as I to teach them" His smile widened further if it was possible.

"I'm sorry but…" ignoring his remark of how good was he supposed to be she was running out of ideas to get rid of him, she just wanted to go to the damn stables to spend another quiet (or as quiet as possible) morning lost in thought.

"Ruccia, you finally woke up, Adrian and I are going on patrol and he thought maybe you want to come." appeared a young woman wearing the regulations light armor.

"Oh! Of course" She could not help but let out a sigh of relief when Helena came to save her from the uncomfortable situation. "Marcius? Sorry, it seems that you have to go alone with training. Maybe some other time..."

"Is that it, two-fledged soldiers cannot handle a simple patrol?" He snapped before she could finish the sentence. There was an awkward silence between the three, Helena have been almost the same time than Marcius, Adrian and her in camp, so for some time they have been issuing joint decisions regardless of rank, it was like an unwritten rule, had become normal between what could be considered friends, so that he jumped with this authoritarian response came off as a surprise to them.

Helena began to turn as pale as the snow around them, she often thought why she had joined the legion when she was someone of a sweet and calm character, well, she could wield a weapon as the best, but she did not like fighting, and always when called to attention she had just began to cry and apologize, whether or not she was to blame for, so she always tried to avoid the problems and go unnoticed, and now for trying to help her she was in this situation. She does not have what it takes for this career, it is curious that she had never asked her about her decision to enter the legion. Take note of it and ask her when she were alone with her.

"Marcius, it is reasonable, after the troll that killed Gwendle and Romulus only escaped by the grace of The Nine, do not you think we should increase the number of guards patrol?" She said with a tone as calm as she could before Marcius takes it on Helena even more. He looked thoughtfully until he finally agreed.

"I had not thought about it, lately it's like you are avoiding me, I just thought you were playing with..." he looked to Helena frowning and then looked to Ruccia, who in turn looked at him raising an eyebrow. All flushed cleared his throat and decided to change the subject "Hm, yes... is true, later I will tell the rest of the new changes I thought to improve the patrols and protect the camp."

'_I thought'_ she raised more her eyebrows if it was possible, it's in these moments when neither his face sculpted by the same Dibella saved him, what a worm. But it had no sense to remind him that it was her idea, at least she had achieved her goal, get rid of him for another morning.

"I'm glad, so if you'll excuse us" with a slight nod Marcius left towards training camp to torture those poor men again.

While putting her armor on Helena who had followed kept looking at her, ignoring that she continued her work until it became uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Asked turning to her.

"Huh? No, no, sorry it's just that…" she bit her lower lip as if to avoid saying anything more.

"Helena, I don't know how serious can be this thing you want to talk about, that you seem not able to tell me, but although I have always said that I am a very private person, I also like that my friends talk to me when they need, whatever it is, if I'm able to help…" she said with complete sincerity.

"No, it's nothing, just wondering..." Helena looked at her with a glow of admiration in her eyes, but still hesitated. She sigh and waited for her to continue talking or not, she would not would force her to talk if she got so nervous about it because she would do it when she was ready. His patience was rewarded. "You like Marcius?"

"Auch!" When Helena asked her that, she was tying one of the bracelets and inadvertently pulled the belt and pressed it too much. She loosened it and repeated the process by taking air from the nose and exhaling through the mouth trying to relax.

"Ruccia you okay?" Helena asked really worried and getting up to go to help her.

"Yes, don't worry I was careless, I was not expecting that… question. I thought you had a hard time about something." She excused herself to continue tying the bracelets, she needed to perform a task as simple as that focusing, that way she will have time to relax and not let out some nonsense to a question that coming from Helena was totally sincere and innocent.

"No, I am perfectly fine since I was placed to patrol with Adrian, everything is great, and I do not have to about a troll, bear or anything else attacking us. About my question, Marcius?" she said pursuing the subject.

She really was interested, she never had taken her for a gossiper, it was true that she knew almost anything that was going on around the camp, but not that interested her that kind of gossip. Even so, she still could not get used to the idea that Helena asked that seriously, she had not noticed the way she spoke with Marcius, always trying to escape and not spend time with him, and the comments she said to him and it seemed that he was the only one that did not caught her meaning? Well, him and Helena it seems.

"No," she said plain and simple.

"Are you sure? Because he seems to think differently and well... you spend much time with him and joking, always seem to be smiling and laughing when you're together." she asked looking down nervously playing with her hands in her lap. Raising her eyebrows shocked, she could not believe what her ears heard, "spending time with him," "joke", "smiling together" WHEN that happened. She did not know whether to laugh or just feel sorry for the poor girl, now she knew what was going on, her head could never understand how someone as sweet as Helena might have feelings for a worm like Marcius, but as told once 'love is blind '... this case is a clear example.

"Do not read between the lines, Helena, there never have been and will be anything between us, if we gave you that impression..." She shook her head "You're wrong" she said, raising the chin of the young girl to look at her in the eye and see that was telling the truth. Looking at the young woman she felt so old. What has she done with her life, suddenly she felt again that emptiness that she had felt from some time and that did not know how to fill…

"Really?" the question asked in almost an inaudible whisper brought her back from her thoughts. She nodded her head firmly hoping that it was enough to convince her. Her smile told her that it was. Although knowing Macius and her, she was going to need lots of help, she just hoped that Helena did not ask her, she did not understand love or men beyond the struggles and the occasional romp.

"Well I think it's time we go to look for Adrian before he gets even angrier by making him wait more than necessary" she said as she walked to the exit of the tent followed by a happy Helena. She was so innocent.

"Helena, why you decided to join the Legion?" The young woman stood at her side and looked at her without really knowing where that question came from "I say this because you do not seem to like to fight and do not seem to support very well the scolding... I cannot explain well." And it was true, she did not know how to say it without insult or hurting her feelings, just hoped she did not tell her it was for Marcius because... not know how to respond to that, the Legion and the war was not a game or some place for romance like some books portrayed it.

"Ah! You're not the first to ask me that, Adrian also wondered the same thing long ago. And frankly, there is no special reason, just that they were looking for people and I did not want to be my whole life working in an inn serving mead in some lost place, plain and simple." Her look made Helena laugh. "Sorry, Adrian got exactly the same face, I know it seems childish, but I'm fine here, I'm starting to get used to this, it is true I did not think that could be this hard and difficult but I do not regret anything, I met Adrian, you and… Marcius – she said that last name glancing at the training camp where Marcius was shouting to the new recruits. She also looked at the same direction and was unable to see what would make Helena have that dreamy look, she only saw a man screaming and putting on airs. Never understood love and for her sake she hoped not to if she would lose her head like Helena.

"Come on! I like to leave before nightfall and we begin to get attacked by all kinds of things in the woods," she looked back toward the source of the voice and found Adrian with his arms crossed and rattling the floor, a clear sign that he was impatient.

"Things? What things could think of attacking someone like you, I do not know if you noticed but I think that even the creatures of this place fear you, because nothing ever happens when you're on patrol, I guess that's why everyone is fighting to have the watch with you, although it seems that Helena has taken the place permanently." she said laughing while going to him. Adrian also laughed when he saw Helena blush with the comment.

"It's true, but you never know, is better to be cautious..." he did not finish the sentence but the two of them knew what he was thinking when his face darkened. The troll that killed Gwendel.

Adrian was a man in his thirties, big, pale skin and blonde short hair, was the vivid image of a Nord, he have been his full life in the legion or so he said, and although he was the son of Nords he was born and raised in Cyrodiil, so he was imperial from head to toe, but that does not prevent him from feeling sorry for everything that was happening in Skyrim, the homeland of his parents.

"Well, do we go on?" She said trying to lighten the atmosphere, the incident was still very recent and although everyone acted as if nothing had happened, and those closest to Gwendel wore mourning as quietly as possible, it was inevitable to think about it and feel it could have been any of them, being in camp training and doing simple and routine tasks can sometimes give a sense of security or to make forget what they're where really doing there, then something like the troll happens and the war, death, and all questions that it generates came to them "Why am I really here?" "Will I survive to see the end of this conflict?" "Is it worth it?" "They really see any meaning to this stupid war?" ... these and dozens of questions go through their heads helplessly. Then morale goes down, weakens their wills...

"Ruccia?" Adrian stopped halfway when he saw that she wasn't following.

"I'm coming, sorry, lost in thought" she said walking again.

"As always" he replied with a cheerful tone and winking at her. She gave him a laugh, shaking her head, with Adrian was as if everything was fine, she gave him a pat on the arm and stepped forward.

Yes, with him everything seemed fine, but inside that emptiness continued to grow and did not know what to do to fill it.

**ES-V-S**

"Come brats come with us" the bedraggled Nord approached them at arm's length, her instinct made her jump on him and bite his arm with all her strength, those men did not gave her good vibes she had to protect her siblings, since her parents had not what it takes to protect their children, she would have to. "Ahh! You... insignificant brat Bosmer." The blow that struck her makes her go back a few steps and could feel the metallic taste of blood emanating from her split lip. He came to her and lifted her like a simple cloth, she wrestled with him after listening to her sister crying and the screaming in protest of her little brothers, but what could some kids do, some emaciated, skeletal and insignificant, as had called the Nord, children, but that did not make them frightened before these huge masses of men.

The instinct assaulted her again when one of them struck his brother, she knew that there was no point, they were bigger and stronger, but she could not think in those moments. So when she bite the arm of the man again and he dropped her, she ran to his brothers and put herself in front of them as a protective barrier, making one of those big man laugh.

"So we have a little shrew here, well, well." He said, leaning over her. "Let's see how long you can have that gleam in your eyes." he punched her in the face and before she knew it was on the floor, losing awareness among the voices of men and the screams and cries of his brothers and sisters. She was useless, a coward, it was normal that her parents left her to her fate, but... why her poor an innocent brothers, too?

When she awoke she was on a cold, damp, dark room, or so she thought it was, there was no light. Could hear blows in the distance, as if it was smashing something, and occasionally some screams. Suddenly the door opened and a strange woman came stooping.

"It was about time, you think you are a princess or what?" Said in a squeaky voice that makes her have goose bumps. The woman approached and gave her some rags. "Dress up and fast, I do not have all day, when finished Wilks will be waiting outside, he will tell you all you have to do"

Without another word she gets out the room and left it in complete darkness.

Time did not matter in that place, it could have been days, weeks, months or even years and everything seemed to be the same. The only thing that kept her firm and living was the will to find her brothers in the endless chain of tunnels and escape with them and live the peacefully life that she dreamed with each night and every night she hoped not to wake up, but when she does and find herself in that place surrounded by darkness and the incessant beating of the peaks against the walls of the mine she knew they were just that... dreams. But no matter how long it will take her, she will continue working and bad living there until she can free her brothers from this miserable existence, the gods could not have made them to come into this world just to end up dying her like that, right?

It was a day like any other working in a vein like any other, without paying attention to anything, thinking of her brothers and sisters and in that free and happy life, all together...

"Together? Seriously..." taunted a man's voice behind her, she turned and found an adult version of his little brother.

-Ge ... - started to say it.

- Do not dare to pronounce my name, so you left us rotting in that disgusting mine, how dare you even talk about us." He spit with vivid hate in his eyes.

"I ... I ... I thought you were dead, I..." stammered.

"Dead? You did not even bother to check, at the first chance you left without thinking and not looked back, how could you? We had relied on you." he dropped his voice to a whisper, but the pain and despair of his words were sharp as knives stabbing her.

"I..." she did not know what else to say, she did not... and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Enough! I do not care about your lame excuses, you left us to our fate and that's the truth, you're a worthless coward, it's normal that our parents abandoned you, you are not worth anything." He screamed to her with renewed hatred. She could hear the echo of the voices of his brothers and sisters constantly repeating the same thing.

"No! That's not true, no, stop it" shrugged over herself and covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes with all her might, she could not keep listening and seeing the hatred in his lovely eyes so like her own, no, she began to sway about herself while tears streamed down her face unchecked.

Suddenly she awoke, the sound of the forest wrapped her, making her relax the rhythm of her breathing, she got up and walked into the darkness and the security that the forest provided her, she let the wind dry the river of tears covering her face.

"Again that nightmare." She sighed, when will she cease to feel guilty?, it has been more years that she really felt, she could not live forever with that remorse, she said she had left it all behind, but if so, why the nightmares did not cease to harass her? She had to stop thinking about it, made no sense to give more laps than had already she have given to it since escaping from the mine, only thing to do was to live with it, as she had done every day since she escaped. It was all she could do, but she was not convinced about it, if she had not gotten over it in all those years what makes her think that today would be different.

A noise made her put on alert, but when she saw that was simply one of the bears that live around that area she relaxed.

"I woke you" she said petting the bear when he came and sat beside her. "I'm sorry" the bear grunted and sat on the floor.

She was lost in the tranquility of the forest waiting until the silly nightmare totally abandoned her, at least that night, before returning to her bed. It was then when she heard footsteps. His partner also seemed to have heard it because a few seconds later he walked away to the south.

With her quiver at her back, bow in hand and a dagger in her belt for precaution she followed the way of the noise. In the distance she saw a lighted torch.

"Stupid hunters, even a blind man after a full night on mead could be quieter..." she whispered sarcastically.

At least she had something to clear her mind. She took an arrow from her quiver without a noise and pulled the bow pointing to one of the hunters. The torch gave them away and gave her a clear target.

"You have come to the wrong place to hunt..." she said letting go of the rope with all the delicacy and skill of an expert archer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Well... Comments? (be good, please, I'm not agains criticism, but only if it is constructive. ^_^)_

_I will continue my story in spanish, I don't know if I will have the... mind to continue writing also in english, is to much work, but I will think about it and see if my friend... "experiment" (I think he just wanted to make me suffer making me write this ¬¬) works or not. If you like it and know spanish you will have more chapters in the REAL version of this story (I only hope to learn english to be able to write all my silly ideas in english that is what everyone here seems to know and write :S) Also I'm really not good expressing myself, even worse writing, so I hope you take it into consideration when you read this... (trying to make people not kill me if the story is pure crap!) _

_Sorry for the... lame title, I'm not good at writing and worse with making titles for it, so... XDDDDD If I had a good idea for a title for this story, I will change it, for now Live in Skyrim is what you'll have!_

_See you? (Who knows! XD)_

_Love, _

_LostSoul_


End file.
